1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly which can indicate an engaging status between the assembly and a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable connector assemblies are widely used for signal or power transmission between personal computers and peripheral equipments, such as monitor and scanner. When the electrical connection between a connector and a complementary connector becomes faulty, there is a need to identify the fault duly and solve the problem immediately. Thus, a connector providing a visual indication, such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED), on faulty information regarding the electrical connection between the connector and the complementary connector is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,993, issued to Espenshade, discloses a modular jack comprising a pair of LEDs. The modular jack and the pair of LEDs are all mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) and electrically connect to each other through an electrical circuit arranged on the PCB. When a complementary connector engages with the modular jack, the LEDs will on or off to indicate the engaging status between the modular jack and the complementary connector. However, with the development of computer, the size of a PCB becomes smaller, while electronic components mounted to the PCB become more. In such a condition, the module jack and the LEDs all mounted to the PCB inevitably complex the circuits arranged on the PCB, which is out of current trend.
Hence, a connector having a detecting contact for indicating the engaging status between a connector and a complementary connector is highly desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having a detecting contact for engaging with a corresponding detecting terminal of a complementary connector to indicate the engaging status between the cable connector assembly and the complementary connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having a detecting contact for simplifying circuits arranged on a printed circuit board.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive contacts, a plurality of conductive wires respectively soldered with the contacts, a spacer assembled to the housing and an insulative cover partially enclosing the housing. The insulative housing defines a plurality of passageways extending therethrough and an L-shaped receiving space communicating with the passageways. The contacts are respectively received in the passageways and comprise a plurality of first contacts for signal transmission to a complementary connector, a pair of second contacts functioning as grounding contacts and a third contact electrically connecting with a corresponding detecting terminal of the complementary connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.